1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a development device using a liquid toner having toner dispersed in a carrier liquid, a development method, and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been a system in which a development device is provided with a first tank including two agitating screws and a doctor blade, a cleaning blade for recovering excess developer on a development roller, a second tank including a recovery screw for recovering excess developer. Replenishment of the developer is performed by supplying developer from an agitation tank provided separately using a pump (see JP-A-2002-287512).
However, since the two agitating screws in the first tank are opposed to each other and rotated in rotational directions reversed to each other to raise a level of the liquid between the agitating screws, thereby supplying developer to an application roller, it becomes difficult to stabilize the elevation of the liquid level when the viscosity of the developer varies due to a variation in the temperature of the developer, and consequently, it becomes difficult to stably supply the application roller with the developer. Further, since replenishment of the developer is performed by supplying developer from the agitation tank provided separately to an upper part of the first tank using the pump, the liquid level jumps up and the concentration of the developer is not stabilized in the replenishment of the developer.